


Signal Lost

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 6.18 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Lost

"Steve." 

 

It took too much energy to say that name, his mouth suddenly dry.  And he groaned at the effort.

 

Thankfully his partner answered.

 

"Hey buddy, did you lose your phone?  What's the matter?  Having too much fun with the kids?"  Steve steamrolled over any reply Danny might have tried to make.  "I warned you about the hot sauce and that chicken."

 

"No."  He had to pause to finish his sentence.  That simple no meant so many things. Somehow he was able to give one important detail. "Shot."  More panting and then he added what should have been the beginning of the sentence.  "I've been."

 

"Hey Danny?"  There was urgency in Steve's voice.  "You okay?  Repeat that."

 

"Aaah, Steve." 

 

"Danny, I'm tracing your phone.  Are you safe?"

 

No response.

 

"Danny?"  His name came out louder this time, worried.

 

"Not deaf here."

 

"Then answer me, dammit."  Steve half laughed, relief evident.  "I'm on my way.  You stay with me, okay?"

 

"Yea...shit."

 

"Where are you hit?"

 

"Arm."

 

"Bad?"

 

"No, I don't -"

 

"Keeping pressure?"

 

"Not an idiot.  Aaah fuuuu-"

 

"Danny?"

 

The only answer was rustling and static on the line, maybe the wind.

 

"Buddy?  You with me?"  _You better be with me._

 

"Yea, sorry.  Dropped the phone."  Another loud exhale.  "Can't stop the bleeding."

 

"Help is on the way."

 

"Okay."

 

"Are Grace and Charlie with you?"

 

"Find Mamo."

 

"Mamo?"

 

"His bus.  Trashed."

 

"Danny, what the hell happened?"

 

"Camaro stolen."  His words were shaky, slurred.

 

Steve couldn't help but state the obvious.  "That sucks, buddy."

 

"No shit."

 

"Man, sounds like you have quite the story for me."

 

"Not now."

 

"Come on, I need your statement."  _Please, just keep talking._

 

"Funny guy."

 

"So you chased down the car thieves?" Steve paused.  "With Mamo's bus?"

 

"After they jacked a gas station."

 

"Seriously?"  All humor left his voice.  Blood pounded in his ears.  "What the hell happened?"

 

"What always happens, Steven."  A hiss from Danny.  And then his trademark hysterical giggle.  Not a good combination.

 

"Danny?  Hey?  You hangin in there, buddy?"

 

"Yea."  Laugh turned into a cough which cut off as it turned into a pained groan. And then nothing.

 

"Danny?"  Steve looked at his phone. 

 

_No signal. Call lost._

Steve smashed the steering wheel.  He redialed the number, and it went straight to voicemail.  Cell signal could be so fickle out there.  He knew this, but he would not accept it.  He was already redialing, one eye on the road and the other staring a hole in his phone.

 

/././

 

Steve ran through the brush, following the obvious path.  He scanned the old farmhouse and surrounding yard.  Frantic voices led him to his partner.

 

"Looks like he tried to tie it off with his belt."

 

"Didn't do the trick."

 

"Shit.  We're losing him."

 

"He's lost a lot of blood."

 

"We're too late.  He's gone."

 

"No!"  Steve leapt on the paramedics, pushing one of them out of his way.  "He's not gone until I say he's gone."

 

"Sir!"

 

"Commander McGarrett, stand down!"  One of the men recognized him.

 

"He's gone, sir.  I'm sorry.  We did everything-"

 

"No, dammit.  Breathe, Danny!"  Steve began chest compressions.  "You will not die on me.  Not today."

 

He listened for breath sounds.  No dice.  Then he checked the airway.

 

"No!  Danny, you need to stay here, man.  Your kids need you."  More compressions and rescue breaths.  Still nothing.

 

Hot tears slid down his face, hanging from his chin before dampening his T-shirt. 

 

He wasn't giving up.  No way would he quit on his best friend.

 

"Breathe, Danny.  Please."  More compressions.  Then a rescue breath. "You will not leave me like this."

 

"Sir?"

 

Steve glared at the well meaning medic.

 

"Let me help you.  Please.  We can do this together."

 

Steve nodded and gave the young man some space to work.  He swallowed hard and tried to get a hold of himself.  Shaking his head, he couldn't focus for a few seconds.

 

Maybe he was hallucinating but he thought he saw Danny's eyes flutter.  And it felt like someone squeezed his heart, like they were going to wrench it right out of his chest. Took him a second to remember how to breathe. 

 

"Commander McGarrett?  Are you with me?"

 

"He's looking a little shocky."

 

Steve didn't realize they were talking about him.  Sound zoned in and out, and he had trouble distinguishing voices. 

 

"We've got him.  You can stop compressions now."

 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, grounding him. The next voice was louder, less far away. 

 

"Sir, the bullet must have nicked the artery.  I need you to hold pressure."

 

Steve knew they were merely giving him something to do.  They'd already sufficiently wrapped Danny's arm well enough for transport.  He was in the way and barely able to string two thoughts together, let alone save his partner.

 

"Talk to him.  He's responding to you."

 

Steve nodded.  If he spoke, he knew he'd break down.  But he could rub his best friend's arm.  Even though the contact reminded him of the horrible truth.

 

Danny had stopped breathing.  He'd died for minutes.  _More lost time_.

 

Now he was just hanging on, and Steve knew his sanity was dangling by a thread too.  All of his training could not prepare him for losing another best friend.  As thoughts of Freddie danced through his mind, his vision greyed out and he just about fell onto Danny.

 

"Commander?  Sir?  Are you okay?"

 

He managed to mumble something he hoped resembled the word fine.

 

/././

 

The next thing Steve knew, he was jogging beside a gurney, yelling things at his partner.  Urging him to hang on.  That he'd make sure the kids were alright.  Telling him not to worry.

 

And then he was getting hit in the face by swinging doors. 

 

"Steve!"

 

He turned toward the familiar voice.  _Lou_.

 

"Hey, how's Danny?"  Lou took one look at Steve and guided him to the nearest chair.  "Just breathe, now, okay?" 

 

Head in his hands, Steve leaned over.  He felt like he might pass out.  His heart was beating so fast. 

  
And Danny.  _God_ , he needed to know if his best friend was still alive.

 

His eyes darted toward those doors.

 

"Ah ah."  Lou put a hand on Steve's back, holding him in place.  "You aren't going anywhere.  And if you try, I bet you fall flat on your face.  Breathe."

 

He wanted to punch the big guy, but he knew he was right.

 

Steve sat up and touched his hand to his lips, taking a hot, shuddering breath between his fingers.  He could still feel Danny.  His lips had been cool and he'd still smelled like that damn chicken.

 

His stomach turned at the memory and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Commander McGarrett?"

 

He snapped to attention.  A nurse stood beside Lou.  "Yes?"

 

"You came in with Detective Williams?"

 

Another yes.

 

"Come with me, Sir."

 

He looked to Lou. 

 

"You go, Steve.  I'll wait here for the rest of the team."

 

"Check on Grace and Charlie.  They should have been with Danny.  He said something about Mamo on the phone."

 

"Mamo.  Okay, I'll check.  Go."

 

/././

 

Steve and the nurse hurried back the hall, walking and talking.

 

"We have a few minutes before surgery.  He asked for you."

 

"He's conscious?"

 

"Yes, thanks to you, I hear."  She reached out and squeezed his arm. "Good save."

 

Steve stumbled as the weight of the moment washed over him.

 

"Commander?  You sure you're alright?  I know this is a lot to take in."  They'd stopped in front of a triage room.

 

"I'm fine.  Thank you."  He put on his best game face.  No way was he missing out on seeing Danny.

 

"Just take a second.  Catch your breath."  The nurse sized him up pretty fast. "Please make it quick.  Your friend.  He's lost a lot of blood.  We've stabilized him, but we need to get in there and repair the damage." 

 

/././

 

"Steve, hey."  The voice was weak, but the life in those eyes was strong.

 

"Danny."  Steve steadied himself in the doorway, relieved as hell.  Part of him could not believe his best friend was alive and talking to him.

 

"My kids?"

 

When his legs worked again, Steve walked over to the bed.  "Lou's checking on them."

 

"Good, that's good."  Danny blinked slowly, eyes closing.  "Thank you."

 

"Any time, buddy.  What ever you need."

 

"The guy.  Vance."

 

"Guy?"  Steve was confused.

 

" A hunter, I think. He helped me."

 

"Vance, okay.  I'll find him."  He'd been so focused on his partner at the scene that the Pope could have walked by and he wouldn't have noticed.

 

"Good."  Danny patted Steve's arm.  "Thank you."

 

The gravity of those simple words hit Steve, and his eyes watered. He didn't know what his partner remembered. "You're welcome, buddy."

 

Staff buzzed into the room, prepping Danny for surgery.  Steve was pushed to the sidelines.

 

"I'll be here, Danny, when you get back."

 

Their eyes met and Danny gave him a sleepy nod before going under with the meds he'd been given.

 

"That's it, Commander.  I need you to leave."

 

He was frozen, watching the activity around his helpless partner.

 

"Sir?  You need to go.  Someone will come for you, okay?"

 

He watched Danny being wheeled from the room and he could hear his friend in his head.

 

_Listen to the lady, you Neanderthal._

 

And Steve smiled at the imaginary scolding.

 

/././

 

True to his word, Steve was waiting when Danny woke up after surgery.

 

And the first words out of his mouth didn't surprise his best friend. 

 

"My kids?"

 

"Worried about you but fine."

 

"Thank God." Danny melted into the bed.  Then he perked up again like someone hit a reset switch.  "Vance?  How's Vance?"

 

"Vance?"  Steve looked at Danny for a second. Then he remembered. "Oh yea, the hunter."

 

"He okay?"

 

"Yea, he took one to the shoulder but managed to call for help.  They found him inside the farmhouse unconscious on the floor.  He's gonna make it."

 

Danny mumbled something else as his eyes drifted shut, ghost of a smile on his face.  Steve didn't push.

 

"Glad you're ok, buddy."  He rubbed Danny's arm, careful of the IV lines.  "You sleep."

 

_I'll be here._   Steve settled in, propping his feet on edge of the bed.   

 

/././

 

By the next morning, things were slowly moving toward normal.  Steve completely took over a corner of Danny's room, ensconcing himself in the name of protecting his partner.  The staff humored him, knowing the man's presence was good for their patient.

 

Steve watched the muted television, pretending not to be soaking up every word of his best friend's conversation with his kids. And he waited until Danny had collected himself once the call was over.  Then he pounced. 

 

"Since when is Charlie calling you Daddy?"  Steve shoveled a spoonful of pudding into his mouth, clearly enjoying it.

 

Danny wrinkled his nose.  "This is what you ask me after I almost died.  Scratch that.  I did die.  And saving me doesn't mean you can steal my food."

 

"I was there, Danny. I know."  Steve was not above talking with his mouth full.  He tapped the plastic cup.  "And you hadn't touched this."

 

Danny ignored his friend's manners and sighed.  "It's new, okay.  It just happened.  I think Grace had something to do with it."

 

"She's okay with it?"

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

Steve shrugged.

 

"Yea, it's hard on her.  Maybe she's a little jealous. And she has questions."

 

"That you haven't answered, right?"  Steve finished off the pudding cup and tossed it into the trash.

 

Danny looked away, not responding.

 

"Talk to her, man.  Don't wait."

 

"It's hard."

 

"How do you think she feels?"  Steve got a little excited, raising his voice.

 

"You're yelling at me now?"

 

"Not yelling, Danny."

 

"Semantics."

 

"Talk to her."

 

"How do I explain that her mom lied?  That her mom cheated on Stan.  With me?"

 

"Just tell her.  She's not a little kid anymore, Danny.  I bet she knows more than you think."

 

"That's what I'm afraid of."

 

They didn't have a chance to say anything more.  Grace burst into the room followed by Kono.

 

"Sorry, Danny.  She insisted we surprise you.  And since I saw Steve in here stuffing his face-"

 

Danny waved away her concerns.  "Hey Monkey.  Come over here and give me a hug."

 

Steve stepped aside and let father and daughter have their moment.

 

Grace pulled away and sat in the nearest chair.  Danny studied her for a few seconds.  "You okay?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Where's your brother?"

 

"With Mom.  They won't let him up here."  Grace looked away.  "Mom's not happy with you."

 

Danny winced and closed his eyes.  "I know, Grace.  I'm used to it."

 

Steve cleared his throat in an obvious attempt not to laugh, but he stayed out of the conversation.

 

"But she shouldn't be, Dad.  You caught those guys."

 

Danny, Steve and Kono all exchanged knowing looks.  Grace had not been told the whole story.  The bad guys were dead.

 

"But I put you and your brother in danger."

 

"It wasn't your fault.  And you kept us safe.  Including the people on the bus."

 

He wouldn't tell his daughter that following said bad guys hadn't been the brightest idea. _Man, he really coulda screwed things up._   His eyes watered at the sudden rush of emotion, and his chest tightened.  Danny'd had about enough.  His best friend noticed immediately.

 

"I think it's time to go, Grace."  Steve wrapped his arms around her. "Give Danno a hug."

"I've got her, Steve."  Kono grinned and turned to Danny.  "I'm kidnapping Grace for the day.  That okay?"

 

"How could I resist?"  Danny slurred happily.

 

Grace gave her dad a hug and kiss, and they exchanged _I love yous_.  Danny passed out again before they even gathered their things and left the room.

 

/././

 

"Hey man.  Just wanted to make sure you were alright."  Vance shook Danny's hand.  "You're one crazy haole.  And not too bad with a bow."

 

"Ahhh I don't know about that."  Danny laughed.

 

Steve listened from just outside the door.  He'd come back from a coffee run to find his best friend had a visitor. 

 

"You've got company, so..."  Vance glanced toward the hall.

 

"Don't mind him.  That's just my partner, Steve. And thanks for your help."

 

"Don't mention it, brah.  Those guys won't be jacking gas stations anymore.  Best kind of hunting."  Vance winked and left the room, brushing past Steve without another word.

 

"I know you're out there, Steven."

 

Steve smiled, happy to hear the annoyance in Danny's voice.  He stepped into the room and held up his offerings.  Coffee and malasadas.

 

"So you _are_ trying to kill me, huh?"

 

"Nah, I'm just rewarding good behavior."

 

"Haven't had much of a choice, babe."  Danny winced as he adjusted the strap on the sling that was immobilizing his arm.

 

"Here, let me help."

 

Danny batted him away.  "Not an invalid."

 

Steve threw up his hands.  "Fine.  I'll just eat these delicious pastries myself."

 

Rolling his eyes, Danny snorted. "Give me those.  Please.  Before you hurt yourself."

 

"What ever you say, Danno."  Steve tossed the bag on the bed and pulled what had become known as his chair closer to his friend.

 

They were didn't talk much for a few minutes as Danny made obscene noises while he devoured the malasadas and sipped his coffee.  Steve took it all in, kidding his friend about the mess he was making before falling silent.

 

"Thank you, Steve."  Danny cleared his throat.  "For saving my life.  I know what you did."

 

Steve looked at the floor, lost in thought for a few seconds.  Then his face brightened with mischief.

 

"You have to tell me how you keep those lips so soft."

 

"Seriously?  That's what you have to say?"

 

"Come on, spill your beauty secret."

 

"Animal."  Danny tossed an empty bottle of meal replacer at his friend.

 

Steve thwarted the attack playfully, and then they just stared at one another for a few awkward seconds.

 

"I'd do it again, buddy.  Any day."

 

"I know.  Me too."  Danny wiped the crumbs from his face and crumpled the empty pastry bag.  "This hit the spot.  Thank you very much."

 

Deflecting, Steve nodded and began searching around the bed.  "Now, where's the remote?  Shouldn't it be attached to you?"

 

"Hey, hey.  This is my room.  I control the remote..."  Danny's mock frustration melted into a chuckle.

 

And it was contagious.  Steve couldn't help but laugh too.  "...sure you do, partner.  Sure you do."

 

 


End file.
